Dr. Franz von Schuster
Dr. Franz von Schuster is a character in The $300,000 Fight-A-Thon, the eighth Season Intermission battle. Profile Description Dr. Franz Von Schuster fights to defend the will of the people, and the right of the glorious Tatarstian Confederacy! He has been trained in the most advanced engineering sciences known to Tatarstia, and has dabbled extensively in finding better use of the vile xenos machinery left from the invaders during the Great Oppression. As with most Tatarstians, his resolve is that of steel, unwavering in the face of danger! To be honest, though, the good doctor really isn't much to shake a stick at! Tatarstian engineers have a high casualty rate due to serving as tankoviks in the Tatarstian military arm. Due to this he is only 25 years of age. Like most of his comrades in arms, he has a thing for running into battle loudly swearing in Neo-Russian only to be sent back at the moment the enemy begins to return fire. On the bright side however, his trials in the hallways between reality have kept him fit in his absence from real space. His cowardly attributes served him well in hiding from the unspeakable horrors which roam the realm. The solitude and constant pressure to survive have taken a serious toll on the doctor's mind. While he hasn't exactly gone crazy yet, the horrors he has witnessed have led to him becoming desensitized to most unspeakable terrible secrets of space. There was little need to eat in the void strangely, as time in it made no sense. What seemed to be an eternity while he was trapped in it could have in other realities been all of four hours. Because of this his build hasn't suffered much, and he remains a mostly average human. His height is around 5.8 feet, and his weight is around 160 pounds. His appearance concerning clothing is no different than most Tatarstian tankoviks. His torso is covered by a Laurel green military jacket, along with an undershirt underneath it. Around his neck a light cotton keffiyeh is being worn. His BDU pants are of a Steel blue color, and the military boots they tuck into are of course black. Equipment/Abilities In addition to his skills as an mechanical engineer, the doctor has a full compliment of handheld tools to work with which were taken with him to the void. These include a wrench, and a small plasma cutter! The only true weapon he has other than his hands is a standard issue Tatarstian revolver, which fires a 7.62 caliber round. Backstory Dr. Franz Von Schuster is a bit of an oddity when it comes to Tatarstians, which becomes immediately obvious the very moment you hear his name. Most Tatarstians would have a ridiculously Russian name such as Ivan Ivanovitch Ivanovsky. The line of lineage Dr. Schuster comes from, however, is one of the few who chose to become a part of the Tatarstian Confederacy to escape the terrible oppression of other governments in space! He excelled quickly in his young age, as most who choose to do, in his education to become what the Tatarstians refer to as an engineer. In reality being a Tatarstian engineer isn't much more than being a smarter conscript who knows how to drive a tank as well as fix it, but the doctor was a small step above the rest. He was able to demonstrate knowledge of reverse engineering alien technology. This gained him a high position in the engineering ranks, as the Tatarstians would frequently strap alien technology to their weapons in the name of science. As fate would have, though, this would also be his undoing. While hitting a glowing alien machine with a wrench is normally a bad idea, it is usually a doubly bad idea to do so while you're the character of a story. Dr. Schuster found himself transported to a realm best described as a hallway between the realities of the multiverse. A breeding ground of horror, the hallway makes host to the most vile creatures to ever be birthed onto the astral plane, serving as their home until they decide to step through a door into reality. For what seemed like an eternity Dr. Schuster was forced to hide from these Eldritch beasts. That was until he was summoned for gladiatoral combat. Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:$300,000 Fight-A-Thon Characters Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Gunners